Ash's kalos journey
by Poke-ranger21
Summary: I have permission from lovecartoonsandanimae to write this story ash has lost the Unova league, but he decided to come to kalos to try again. can he rise up and save the world from certain doom? (again)
1. Kalos where dreams and adventures begin!

Ash stepped out of the plane with Alexa following behind him. he had met her while traveling through the declore islands and decided to come to the Kalos region and try out for the league. he felt strange coming to a different region without his brother Tamao who he met back in Kanto. he hoped he was ok, he had called before he left for Kalos and found out that he was a pokemon ranger. he had brought his Pikachu and an Eevee he had caught in the decelore islands to Kalos. ash looked around in interest, seeing lots of pokemon he didn't know about before, suddenly he saw a strange shadow on a building above him. he looked up and saw a...blasiken? but it looked diffrent from his and may's. he walked into the airport where Alexa had gone to call her sister and saw Alexa's pokemon heloptile.

"hey heloptile!" ash called to the generator pokemon, heloptile looked and jumped into his arms. ash saw Alexa walking towards him with a look of disappointment.

"what's wrong alexa?"

"sorry ash, but it appears my sister is out at the moment," Alexa said while heloptile jumped into her arms

"When will she be back?"

"not sure, when my sister is away, she can be gone for some time. sorry ash!" she said while clasping her hands together

"it's ok, I'll wait for her to get back, gives me time to catch some new pokemon," ash said and it was true, he wanted to get some new pokemon while in a new region.

"I know, you can battle the gym here in Lumiose city" Alexa proposed and ash thought it would be good to check it out. Alexa walked to a map and pointed to a tower in the middle "here's the gym ash"

"Thanks, Alexa let's meet again real soon" ash said and held out his and Alexa took it and they shook hands.

"good luck ash" Alexa called as she waved. Ash walked through the streets and saw so many different types of pokemon he hadn't seen before. The was a small mouse, a white dog, and some pink flying birds. there was also pokemon he had seen like an ampharos and absol.

Finally, ash arrived at the gym but before he could walk in, he was stopped by a voice.

"WAIT!" ash looked and saw the voice belonged to a boy with blonde who looked a little older than him wearing a large backpack with a small girl who he presumed was his sister because they looked alike.

"Are you here for a gym battle?" the boy asked

"yeah, I just arrived today, it's my first gym" ash told the two

"Sorry to disappoint you but you can't battle this gym unless you have 4 gym badges," the boy said and ash was disappointed but he kind of expected this. He heard that professor sycamore, the professor of the region, gave out starter to new trainers here. So it would be unfair for new trainers to battle in a gym without any experience or other pokemon, like the viridian city gym in Kanto.

"Alright, then thanks for-" ash was cut off by the little girl

"look at this clement! a Pikachu! and what a cutie!" the little girl squealed while holding Pikachu facing her brother with sparkles in her eyes.

"Bonnie be careful!" the now introduced clement warned his sister who was busy hugging Pikachu. Suddenly Pikachu's cheeks sparked and let out a thunderbolt shocking everyone. while they were shocked they didn't see a small frog jump onto the gym's wall. Watching them. eventually the thunderbolt wore off and Pikachu jumped back onto ash's shoulder.

"bonnie I told you to be careful!" clemont scolded his sister

"I just wanted to hug Pikachu because it's so cute!" bonnie protested

"but did Pikachu like it?" clemont asked and bonnie looked doubtfum before turning to ash and Pikachu.

"sorry" she muttered

"it's ok, you just startled Pikachu, would you like to pet him?" ash said to bonnie and pikachu leaned forward so bonnie could reach him, and made happy sounds when she petted him. Soon ash told them a few stories of his travels.

"wow, you've traveled everywhere! you must be super strong!" bonie said happily as she skipped along.

"hey ash, may i ask for a battle?" clement asked him and ash agreed, they soon found an empty battlefield and went on opposite ends while bonnie was the referee.

"go bunnelby!" clement called out a rabbit pokemon that ash hasn't seen before

'must be another Kalos pokemon, that reminds me I need to get a poke-dex' ash thought before grabbing the lone poke-ball on his belt and threw it.

"Eevee, I choose you!" ash called out his Eevee he had caught, but instead of the normal brown fur of an eevee, his has silver fur.

"OH WOW! A SHINY EEVEE! AND IT'S SO CUTE!" bonnie squealed

"impressive, but let's start. Bunnelby use mus shot!" clement commanded and bunneby launched mud from it's ears

"counter with swift!" ash countered and Eevee launched stars from it's tail destroying the mud.

"use double slap"

"dig to dodge!"

bunnelby rushed at Eevee with its ears glowing white, but Eevee avioded the attack by digging.

"Eevee, make several holes so bunelbee doesn't know where you are" eevee kept jumping in and out of the ground making lots of holes. Soon the whole battlefield was full og holes and bunnelby couldn't guess where Eevee was going to pop up.

"be careful bunnelby" clement warned his parnter

"use shadow ball!" soon lots of shadow balls came out of the holes and bunlneby couldn't dodge them and was hit by them.

"bunnelby!" clement called out in worry. soon the dust cleared and shoed bunnelby with swirls in its eyes.

"bunenlby is unable to battle the winner is ash!" bonnie declared. Ash returned his Eevee after thanking it and walked to clemont who had returned his fallen pokemon.

"hey that was a great battle, I had tons of fun" ash said holding his hand out

"me too, next time we battle, I'll win!" clement said determinedly taking his hand

"great, i can't wait!" ash said, but then pikachu was suddenly gone from his shoulder

"what's going on?!" clement cried out

Then team rocket showed up

(inserts motto)

"team rocket! let go of pikachu!" ash yelled at them

"no way, we're takin' Pikachu to da boss!" meowth declared

"wow a talking Meowth!" clement said in wonder stepping forward before being stopped by ash

"careful, they're pokemon thieves" ash warned them

"hey taking pokemon is wrong!" bonnie yelled at them

"Eevee, use shadow ball to free Pikachu" ash called while throwing his poke-ball. eevee emerged and shot a shadow ball at team rocket, only for it to be intercepted by wobbafett's counter and shot back at Eevee who was still weak from the battle.

Suddenly a shadow rushed out and shot a sphere of water at team rocket, it was so fast that it managed to free Pikachu who cried out happily and jumped to ash, the mysterious pokemon landed in front of ash, ash saw that it was a blue frog with white stuff around it's neck.

"What is that?" ash asked and clemont identified it as froakie, the water type starter pokemon new trainers can choose from.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" ash commanded and Pikachu launched it's thunderbolt at team rocket, only for wobbafett to use counter again and redirected it at Pikachu, but before it could hit him, froakie jumped in the way, taking the super effective attack.

"froakie are you ok?" ash called out concerned, froakie didn't reply instead it lept up and threw the white stuff on it's neck at team rocket. Jessie commanded wobbafett to use counter again but the white stuff just stuck to wobbafett and eventually team rocket.

"since froakie's frubbes arn't an attack, counter won't work" clemont informed ash

"use thunderbolt Pikachu!" ash commanded again and this time the attack sent team rocket flying.

"thanks alot froakie" ash thanked froakie who turned towards him before collapsing

OH NO! FROAKIE!" ash cried out and ran towards him.

"Quick, where's the pokemon centre?" ash quickly asked

"the professor's lab is closer, come on!" bonnie said running ahead with ash following with Pikachu on his shoulder after returning his Eevee leaving clemont far behind.

"Just hang in there froakie" ash said gently to froakie who looked at him.

meanwhile in Vaniville town*

a young girl was sleeping peacefully with a small yellow fox with red fur coming out of it's ears beside her. but the peaceful sleep was soon disturbed by a small bird who pecked her awake and she cried out in pain.

* * *

ok so i know that Jessie, James and Meowth let team rocket, but I decided to have them here.

also this is not an armor shipping story but Serena will still have a crush on ash untill she finds out that he has a girlfriend and dates Callum instead.

Again, i have lovecartoonsandanime's permission to do this story and it is a continuation of 'ash's pokemon journey' and they are making an ash's Kalos journey, but it is not a sequel so I decided to make my own so he will have all the pokemon he caught in that story here. and yes those that can mega evolve, will mega evolve.

Also Tamao will appear again in the episodes with the pokemon hunters. (the ones with the scatterbug and where wobbafett almost left team rocket)

there will be a poll tomorrow for which mega charizard ash will get. X or Y


	2. Lumiose city persuit!

Ash was following bonnie carrying the injured Froakie in his arms to the professor's lab.

"Come on we're here!" bonnie shouted ahead of him running into a large building with ash following quickly behind, not knowing that team rocket was watching them from a tree and decided to steal the pokemon in the lab. Inside there was a large lobby that had a couch and a few plants.

"Hello, we're looking for professor sycamore!" ash shouted and a man with black wavy hair wearing a lab coat entered yawning and then he saw the injured pokemon in ash's arms.

"froakie! there you are, your trainer was just here" the man said before calling a girl with a lab coat to take Froakie, suddenly Clemont crashed through the door exhausted.

"you're so slow big brother!" bonnie scolded her brother while Clemonty just asked how froakie was and the man assured him that Froakie was ok.

Then he invited them to sit at the couch while he poured out some tea and laid out some biscuits and tea.

"Sorry for introducing myself earlier, my name is professor sycamore" the man now introduced as the professor announced.. after they introduced themselves the professor explained about Froakie. He said that normally Froakies are friendly but for some reason, this Froakie was different, always running away from its trainer, or not listening to them in battle, or having no interest in battle. Froakie had been returned to the lab many times by different trainers to switch.

Then out of ash's eye, he saw a large dragon peeking through a window. "wow, a Garchomp!" he exclaimed, remembering his back in Kanto. Ash walked to the window and saw that Garchomp was watching Froakie's recovery.

"yes, Garchomp lives here in the lab and is very caring" the professor explained walking towards them and petting Garchomp

"WOW! so cute! can I pet Garchomp professor?" Bonnie asked

"sure," he said and lifted bonnie so she could stroke Garchomps head

"Garchomp lives here at the lab, he's one of the Pokémon I study" the professor explained

"excuse me, professor, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you study?" ash asked

"well, would you believe me that some pokemon like Garchomp here have the potential to evolve even further?"

"Really?!" ash asked in disbelief

"yes, we use the term 'mega evolution' and we believe that Garchomp is one of those Pokémon"

"wow" was all ash could say, thinking about hos garchomop back at the ranch, "do you know any other pokemon that can mega evolve?"

"so far we know that Gardevoir can mega evolve as champion dianthia has one, Lucario can, and so far we've discovered that Charizard has two mega evolved states. X and Y, we are unsure of why Charizard is so unique, but we'll find out eventually"

Ash was amazed, maybe more of his friends could also have the potential to mega evolve, but he should ask them, after all, they worked so hard to get him this far due to training. It wouldn't be fair to just mega evolve them without their permission.

"hey professor, do have any other pokemon at the lab?" bonnie asked the professor

"We do, follow me" Clemont and bonnie followed the professor, but ash hung back to thank Froakie for saving Pikachu and then followed the others.

"did you hear that?"

"pokemon that can evolve even further!?"

"it's perfect for da expansion of team rocket, let's steal that Garchomp, and take it to da boss"

"and that Froakie too, it's nice and strong and perfect for team rocket"

Sophie had just finished doing some last-minute check-ups on Froakie when the doors to the lab suddenly opened and three people in lab coats walked in and said that they had a meeting with professor sycamore, Garchomp walked over to the suspiciously and team rocket got nervous. Suddenly froakie entered the room and spoke to Garchomp. Team rocket, knowing their cover was blown took off their lab coats and threw and cube at Froakie, but Garchomp got in the way. James pushed some buttons on a screen and Garchomps eyes turned red and started to fire a hyper beam Ash and the gang suddenly ran in due to the explosion and saw that Garchomp was out of control, Ash could feel that Garchomp's aura was out of control.

"what's going on?!" the professor asked

"those three threw some sort of cube onto Garchomp" Sophie explained pointing at team rocket

"you three again!" Clemont exclaimed before team rocket could do their motto, Garchomp fired a hyper beam at them sending them flying through the roof. Garchomp then flew through the hole they made.

"I'm going after Garchomp" ash declared

"it's too dangerous" sycamore tried to warn him, but ash said that he had to try and Froakie wanted to follow him and he ran out the doors with bonnie and Clemont following him. Ash ran after Garchomp and saw that he had landed on top of Lumiose tower.

"How are we going to get in?" he asked out loud and saw a back door, he tried to open it, but found that it was locked. Suddenly Clemont showed up and activated an aipom arm from his backpack to open the door. As soon as ash walked in, some parts of the building collapsed and Clemont was able to get bonnie out of the way just in time. but they couldn't join ash. Ash told them to wait and he continued to climb the tower, when he reached the top he could see the people looked like ants and there was a helicopter but he paid no attention to them. Instead, he tried talking calmly to Garchomp but he flew away to the very top of the tower...

*in valestone city*

Serena was not having a good day. After being rudely awakened by hr mum's fletchling she was forced to do her ryhorn training which she hated. She had the choice of going on a journey when she turned ten 2 years ago, but she was waiting for a certain someone to help protect her. Her mum and grandparents were worried about her crush as it was a long time since she'd seen him and he might have forgotten about her or found someone else. She refused to believe them because she believed they were soul mates. She grabbed a drink out of the fridge and joined her mum and grandparents who were watching something on TV. Her grandparents had moved in when she was 4 after her father died serving in the war.

"what movie is this?" she asked

"This is real, and live from lumiose city, something awful is happening" her mother answered and Serena felt a jolt of fear flow through her when she saw the boy on TV was ash.

"I don't believe it, that boy has climbed to the top of lumiose tower" the reporter was saying

"I wonder if that boy is Garchomp's trainer" her grandmother wondered as they watched the brave boy managed to calm Garchomp down when his Pikachu suddenly stepped on some loose concrete and flew down and he jumped after him.

"ASH, NO!" Serena shouted startling her family, she couldn't lose him now, not after finding him after all these years. suddenly a strange flash of light caught ash and put him safely on the ground Serena let out a sigh of relief. She decided to ogo on her journey and reunite with ash.

*Lumiose city*

ash recognized the flash as the strange Blaziken he saw at the airport after it set him down, it flew away and professor sycamore ran up to him.

"hey, professor? what was that?"

"I believe it was a mega Blaziken" the professor replied

"HEY, MEGA BLAZIKEN. THAT'S FOR SAVING ME!" he shouted hoping the pokemon could hear him. Unknownst to him the Blaziken landed next to a man who was dressed like a Blaziken who was a few rooftops from him. After going back to normal the duo disappeared away into the night. Garchomp brought down Froakie and the professor asked Garchomp if he was ok and Garchomp nodded, the professor invited him to stay the night which ash was grateful for.

The next day ash got ready to leave, this time Clemont and bonnie would be joining him, which ash didn't mind he said that it was more fun to travel with friends. The professor gave ash his poke-dex and a strange box. Ash opened it to find a stone witha DNA symbol on it, the professor explained that it was a keystone and he could put it in a bracelet or ring. the stone could also tell him when he was close to mega stones for pokemon, ash thanked the professor and turned to leave but he was stopped by Froakie came up to him with its poke-ball and asked to be caught, which ash did happily. His first Kalos pokemon, he couldn't wait to continue his growing family.

* * *

ok, so just to be clear THIS IS NOT AN ARMOURSHIPPING STORY. like I said in the previous chapter, Serena will still have her crush on ash until she finds out he has a girlfriend and then she will end up with Calem. I'm not sure how I'm going to do that yet so yeah.

And please do my poll about which Mega Charizard ash should get, it's on my profile now


	3. Fletchling and the abandoned Fenniken

I know in lovecartoonsandanimae's version max already had two normal type pokemon, but bonnie will not have any as Clemont is too protective of her, but any pokemon she catches will be hers.

* * *

Ash along with his new traveling companions Bonnie and Clemont were walking along route 2, on the way to Ash's first gym battle in the Kalos region. Suddenly a berry fell on Bonnie's head and a strange pokemon with an orange body with a yellow underbelly, black whiskers and tail appeared on the pathway, staring at the berry now in bonnie's hand.

"it's a Dedenne!" Clemont exclaimed

"Dedenne?" ash said and scanned the pokemon with his new poke-dex

'Dedenne, the antenna pokemon. It uses its tail to absorb electricity from power plants or outlets in houses, and then it fires the electricity from its whiskers'

Realizing he still hadn't scanned his Froakie, he let it out. Froakie came out ready for battle when Ash explained he was just going to scan it and Froakie accepted.

'Froakie, the bubble frog pokemon. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy go lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings. This Froakie is male and has the ability torrent, it knows the moves pound, growl, bubble, water pulse, and quick attack; its egg moves toxic spikes and camouflage have yet to be unlocked'

"awwww! Dedenne is so cute! Clemont can you please catch it for me!" bonnie begged her big brother

"I'm not so sure," Clement told his sister

"Actually, it's not a bad idea, it'll help her learn responsibility for when she has her own pokemon to take care of when she's older," ash told Clemont and told him about his travels with may and her brother Max in the Hoenn region who captured his own pokemon.

"very well" Clemont sighed and Bonnie cheered. Bonnie held out the berry to Dedenne and it slowly came closer but before it could, the berry was stolen by a small bird pokemon who flew high up into the tree.

"Hey! that was Dedenne's! Bonnie shouted at the pokemon who ignored her and ate the berry in one gulp and looked smug, Dedenne ran away, upset that it no longer had its berry. Bonnie was also upset and Froakie saw that, and started to yell at the bird pokemon.

"what is that pokemon?" Ash wondered and scanned it 'fletching, the tiny robin pokemon. Despite the beauty of its lifting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory'

"Interesting, I'm gonna catch it! ready Froakie?" Ash asked his new pokemon who nodded. "alright then use bubble!" Froakie opened its mouth and let out a stream of bubbles that hit Fletchling, who then responded with a peck attack. "Froakie, use quick attack to get in close and then use your frubbles to trap it!" ash ordered and Froakie obeyed and soon Fletchling was trapped in the frubbles and began to fall to the ground.

"go poke-ball!" Ash threw the poke-ball and it managed to hit Fletchling before it hit the ground, the ball shook three times begore signaling a successful capture. Ash congratulated Froakie and let out his newly captured Fletchling to heal it and scanned it again with his poke-dex, ash found out that his fletching was a male and knew the moves tackle, quick attack, peck and agility and had the egg moves snatch and quick guard. Soon Ash and his friends continued their journey to get to Santulage city unknownst to them, a small pokemon was watching them from the trees.

*meanwhile in Lumioise city*

"so you want to go on a journey? what made you change your mind Serena?" the professor asked Serena

"I guess I decided it was time to see the world. I don't know want I want to become yet but it's not a Rhyhorn racer." Serena declared and the professor gave her a poke-dex and explained it's functions.

* * *

Ash along with Bonnie and Clemont had finally managed to reach Santalune city, along the way they ran into the Dedenne from earlier and Clemont captured it for bonnie who was excited to look after it, she kept outside of its Pokeball and carried around in the purse she carried everywhere. Ash scanned it for her and found out that her Dedenne was male and knew tackle, nuzzle and thundershock; along with the egg move natural gift. Ash had done lots of training with his new Froakie and Fletchling as he was going to use them for the gym battle. But as they reached the edge of the forest they heard a female voice "you stupid pokemon!" Ash ran ahead and saw a young female trainer with black hair yelling at a yellow fox pokemon with red fur coming out at the tips of its ears.

"you're a fire type, you should have beaten that puny grass type!" she was yelling and kicking the pokemon. Ash gasped as the pokemon cried out in pain and stood in front of the pokemon with his arms out.

"hey, what are you doing" he demanded

"out of my way kid" the girl snarled

"you shouldn't hit your pokemon just because it lost"

"don't tell me how to treat my pokemon" she moved to shove him away, but Pikachu let out a thunderbolt at her. She then ran towards Santalune city.

Ash then crouched down in front of the pokemon, and it backed away in fear.

"it's ok, I won't hurt you," he said soothingly and gently picked it up. He turned towards the blond-haired siblings and told them they should head to the pokemon center. After Ash handed the pokemon and his to Nurse joy, he sat down where Clemont was comforting Bonnie.

"Clemont, how could she do that to her pokemon?" she wailed

"unfortunately, many trainers are like that Bonnie, I've seen a few trainers treat their pokemon that way." Clemont said as he hugged his sister closely

"hey Clemont, do you know what that pokemon was?" ash asked

"it's a Fenniken, one of the three starters of the Kalos region" Clemont explained. Ash then looked up Fenniken on the poke-dex.

'Fenniken, the fox pokemon. as Fenniken walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears.'

"if it's a starter pokemon, then most likely she got it from professor Sycamore" he thought and went to make a phone call.

As soon as ash finished his phone call he heard a familiar voice call out. "there he is! he's the thief that stole my pokemon!"

Ash turned and saw the female trainer along with an Officer Jenny

"young man, you're under arrest for stealing a pokemon," Officer jenny said walking towards him

"no, I didn't, I saved it after she was abusing it", he said and pointed to the female trainer

"don't you know who I am?! I am Florence Horaceman, my father owns the most successful company in Kalos, so you better treat me with respect"

'great, another spoiled trainer' Ash thought with disgust

"a likely story kid" Officer jenny said a reached out to grab him

"enough!" a voice called out, ash turned and saw the voice belonged to Alexa

"Alexa?" he said as Alexa walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Officer Jenny, this boy is innocent. I traveled with him through the Decelore islands and brought him to Kalos. He would never steal a pokemon" Alexa said and Bonnie and Clemont stood up and supported Ash.

"I agree," a male voice said behind Officer Jenny, she turned and saw Professor Sycamore, "Ash called me and asked if any female trainers had started with a Fenniken recently. I've given away two Fennikens to two female trainers. However, one recently left my lab and could not be the guilty party"

Officer Jenny still had a hard time deciding who to believe when Nurse Joy came out with Fenniken on a stretcher perfectly healed.

"I know, why don't we let Fenniken decide?" Nurse Joy suggested and both Ash and Florence stood in front of Fenniken. Florence held her arms open, expecting Fenniken to jump into them. But to her surprise, Fenniken sent out an ember attack at her and jumped into Ash's arms.

"I've seen enough" Officer Jenny declared and turned towards Florence, only to find her trying to sneak away, but was held back by Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff.

"my father will hear about this" she snarled as she was lead away by Officer Jenny, who paused by the professor and handed him a poke-ball.

"hey! that was a gift from my father!" she yelled but they both ignored her as disappeared from view.

"what will happen now, professor?" Clemont asked.

"I'm revoking her trainer's license, as for Fenniken, I think he'll be happier with you Ash", the professor said and Ash agreed and caught Fenniken. He then used his Pokedex and found that Fenniken was male and had the ability blaze; and that Fenniken knew the moves scratch, ember, toxic, hidden power and sunny day and had the egg moves psychic terrain and wish. Ash was surprised at how many moves Fenniken knew 'must have jacked him up with TM's Ash thought

"I promise I'll take good care of him" he said and the professor nodded, suddenly the professor felt someone pulling on his lab coat, he looked and saw Bonnie looking at the poke-ball in his hand.

"what about the other pokemon professor?" she asked, the professor released the pokemon and out came a small deer-like pokemon with four legs, green fur and a yellow flower on its head.

"deer?" the pokemon said looking around

"it's a Deerling" Ash said in surprise knowing that these pokemon were native to the Unova region.

"aawww! so cute!" Bonnie cried and hugged the Deerling who looked surprised but then smiled happily.

"I think Deerling should go with Bonnie," the professor said thoughtfully

"Really?" Bonnie couldn't believe her ears, the professor nodded

"I'll set up a special account for you so any pokemon you catch will belong to you", the professor said with a smile.

"can you make Dedenne my pokemon too?" she asked and Dedenne jumped out of her bag excitedly

"of course" the professor replied kindly

"yay!" Bonnie danced around in joy with Dedenne and Deerling jumping around her while Alexa took a photo.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of route 2, Serena was walking with Fenniken. "alright, I can do this" she said to herself, Suddenly a small green pokemon with three leaves at the top of its head and a green skirt appeared. "who's that pokemon?" Serena wondered and scanned it with her new poke-dex.

'Petilil, the bulb pokemon. Since they prefer moist, nutrient soil, the areas where Petilil live are known to be good for growing plants'

"Fenniken use ember!" Serena commanded, deciding to try and catch the Petilil. Fenniken lept up and shot embers towards petilil and hit it. Petilil then used Absorb to replenish its health. "use ember again, then scratch" Serena commanded and Fenniken once again let out a stream of embers towards Petilil and then used scratch that pushed Petilil back, Serena then threw a poke-ball and Petilil was caught.

"Good job Fenniken!" Serena congratulated her partner and Fenniken yipped in response. Serena then used the pokedex to find out that her Petilil was female and had the ability own tempo and knew the moves absorb, growth and leech seed, and the egg moves bide and charm. She then scanned her Fenniken and found that she knew ember, scratch and tail whip.

* * *

so yeah, it's been awhile since i last updated one of my pokemon stories. I'm not sure sure the next pokemon update will be so yeah. also ash will not be using Fenniken in his gym battle against viola.

stay safe and healthy!


End file.
